


Hold me closer

by Flower_SystemMadness20



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Delete - Freeform, F/F, First Kiss, Gay, Hurt, I was gonna say hurt/comfort but there's not really much comfort going on tbh, Monika was only mentioned, Sayori was mentioned, Sort of..., This is for the Natsuri shippers, You can't tell me Natsuki doesn't have a crush on Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_SystemMadness20/pseuds/Flower_SystemMadness20
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened to Yuri and Natsuki after the end of the game? Their world falls apart and they both have something to say to each other, if only one of them had stepped forwards and said it sooner.This was written in like 15 minutes, enjoy the angst!!!
Relationships: Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Hold me closer

There was nothing. 

Natsuki blinked. Wait, what did she mean NOTHING? They were in the literature club! Yuri was reading her book as always, and Sayori, the club president, was greeting a new member. 

When did he...? Nevermind. She must have been spacing out or something. 

She was watching the conversation between the two of them, when the room started to glitch. 

“Hey, wha-” 

Yuri looked up from her book, and saw it too. 

“W-what?! What’s happening” 

Suddenly, Sayori and the new boy vanished, and Yuri and Natsuki exchanged nervous glances. Even more suddenly, a jolt of pain seemed to stab Natsuki in the heart. It felt... Familiar. 

Yuri seemed to be experiencing something similar, as she gasped and clutched her chest. 

Everything came flooding back to her all at once. Yuri’s dead body on the floor, the pain stabbing at her as she was doubled over a trash can outside the room. Monika calmly- 

...Monika. 

Monika!!!! 

She tried to stand up and stumbled towards Yuri, who was desperately clutching at her arms and shaking. 

“Make it stop make it stop make it stop mAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT-” 

“Yuri!!!” 

She threw her arms around the taller girl’s shoulders. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I-It'll stop soon, I-I promise.” 

“HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE?!!!” 

“It... Happened to me before. You were dead then, so you wouldn’t have felt it” 

The pain seemed to dull, which didn’t mean anything good. Soon, a second wave of pain would crash down upon them, and then there would be nothing left. 

Yuri stood up and grabbed Natsuki by the shoulders. 

“I... I have something to tell you!” 

“Okay, whatever it is, shoot!!!” 

“I... I love you!!!” 

“W-what?!!?” 

It felt like a knife was being repeatedly stabbed into her body, and Natsuki and Yuri both collapsed. 

“I Do! I h-have since... I-I don’t know!” 

“W-well... I love you too! A-and I’m not just saying that! I do, I really do” 

Both girls were sobbing and hugging each other, wishing they had told each other sooner. That way, it wouldn’t have to end like this. 

Yuri broke away from the hug, and looked at her for a moment, before kissing her. There was no hesitation as she kissed back. It didn't feel like something they would do under any circumstances other than this.

There was fiery passion in the kiss, along with desperation, and wanting to cling onto one another forever. 

They felt the ground give way and leave them floating in a black abyss, a place of no joy, no sadness, no... anything. 

The stabbing pain soon left them completely, and when Natsuki opened her eyes, she was alone. And then she didn’t exist.


End file.
